The invention relates to devices for delivering, dispensing, injecting or administering substances, to devices for sampling, measuring, testing, sensing or extracting substances, and to methods of making, using, adjusting, setting or calibrating such devices. More particularly, it relates to setting or calibrating such devices, including to a calibration, including a multiple one-point calibration, of an offset in conjunction with a constant gradient of a sensor, in some embodiments, a subcutaneous sensor. One use or application of such sensors relates to glucose measurement with sensors in the interstitium.
Generally, because of instabilities of enzymatic sensors, the gradient of the sensor is calibrated. In a two-point calibration, both the gradient and offset are calibrated, while in a one-point calibration only the gradient is calibrated, the offset being neglected (Choleau et al., Biosensors & Bioelectronics 17 (2003), 647-654).